Surprises 4: Musings
by detoured
Summary: The Smoking Man finds out the big news.


TITLE: Suprises IV: Musings CLASSIFICATION: MSR RATING: PG-13 AUTHOR: S. M. Spencer SPOILERS: None SUMMARY: This is the next part in my Surprises Series. The Smoking Man finds out about the engagement. Disclaimer: I don't own them, although I have put them on my Christmas list. Author's note: I want to thank all my X-Pals from the DHFS and Shippysongs mailing lists. They have encouraged me to keep writing. Thanks Guys! 

46th Street New York City March 1 11:21 a.m. 

"We have a situation. That's why I have called you all here." The Smoking Man lit a Morley as he continued. "I received a call from Alex Krycek this morning. He had some very interesting news for us." "What is it?" asked Fat Man. "It seems that our two favorite FBI Agents have decided to settle down." "How did Krycek recieve this information? How do we know that it is true?" asked the First Elder. "It is not important how he recieved the information" replied The Smoking Man. "But I do know that it is true. Gentlemen, we've known that this was eventually going to happen. It was just a matter of time. They were either going to end up dead or get married." "So, what do we do about it?" asked Fat Man. "We monitor the situation-make sure it doesn't get out of hand. You know, this could end up working to our advantage." He took another puff of his cigarette. "Are you insane?" asked the First Elder. "How can this be good for us? Why don't we just kill them?" "No. I've kept them in check so far. We need Mulder. If we didn't, we would have disposed of him years ago. Eventually, they will get tired of working together and living together. One of them will eventually quit-probably both of them. They'll settle down, find a way to have children, and forget all about this little quest that they've been on. It will work out. If it doesn't, then we'll take action. But for now, let's see how this plays out." The Smoking Man disposed of his Morley in the ash tray, and left the room. "Yeah, we'll see how this plays out." Jeffrey Spender, who had been quiet until that point, got up from his chair and followed his father out the door. 

Scully's Apartment March 1 6:30 p.m. 

Scully was in the kitchen preparing dinner as Mulder was running over the invitation list. They had decided on date-finally. May 14-exactly three months after Mulder proposed. "Honey" Mulder called from the living room, "are you sure that we have to invite Bill?" "Mulder, don't start." Mulder got up and headed into the kitchen. "Start what?" He put his arms around her and began to kiss her neck. "Mulder" "What?" "The phone's ringing." "What?" "The phone's ringing." "So, let the machine get it." "Mulder!" "Alright, fine. Your loss." He flashed her a smile as he grabbed the cordless phone off the table. "Hello" "Agent Mulder, I thought that maybe you would be there." "I'm sorry, is there any particular reason that you're calling my fiances house?" "Well, since you mentioned it, that was the reason that I was calling. I was wondering if you had picked a date yet?" "Hold on a second." Mulder shouted "Hey honey, don't forget to put the Smoking Bastard on the guest list." Scully gave him a puzzled look. "Well, I'll look forward to recieving that invitation Agent Mulder. Tell Agent Scully congratulations. I hope that everything works out for you two. It would be a shame if after all this time something suddenly went wrong." Click. "Bastard." "Mulder, what did he say? Why didn't you just hang up?" "He's rubbing our noses in the fact that he knows, Scully." "Well, you weren't exactly being discreet." "I don't want to be discreet. That's part of the reason that we're doing this. So that we don't have to hide anymore." "I know. Come on, help me get dinner finished." 

Scully's Apartment March 2 3:14 a.m. 

Mulder was tossing and turning in bed. This was the first night that he had trouble sleeping since he and Scully had started sleeping together. It was usually a comfort to know that she was there, but tonight, it wasn't enough. "Mulder, are you asleep?" "No." Scully looked over at her partner. He was sweating, and breathing heavily. He was obviously disturbed. "Fox, what's wrong?" Scully reached over and brushed his hair off of his forehead. "I'm scared Scully." "Scared? Of what? Did you have a bad dream?" "I wish. It's just-it was something that the Cancerman said to me on the phone." "What? Mulder, what did he say?" "He said-he said that it would be a shame if something were to happen-if something were to go wrong now-after all this time." "Mulder, he's just trying to scare you. He's playing mind games with you, and you're letting him win." "I don't know Scully. I don't trust him. And I swear if anything happens to you-if he tries anything-" Tears began to stream down Mulder's face. "Mulder-" Scully herself began to cry as she gathered her lover in her arms and held him. "It'll be okay. I'm here Mulder, and I'm not going anywhere. Try to get some sleep. We have a meeting with the Priest in the morning." "Scully, I love you." "I love you." 

THE END (for now) 

DUM DUM DUM!! Well, it seems that Cancerman is willing to let the wedding go on-or will he? And what's up with Spender? Guess you'll have to wait and see! Also comimg up, the Lone Gunmen treat Mulder to a bachelor party, and Bill Jr. and Mulder have a heart to heart. Stay tuned til next time... Same Bat time, Same Bat channel! 


End file.
